Epic 48: The Fighting Gosei Power
is the forty-eighth episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. This is the fourth episode of the series' six-episode endgame, featuring the final battle between Alata and Dark Gosei Knight, as well as the final set-up of Brajira's Nega-End ceremony. Synopsis As Eri takes care of Nozomu, Alata and the other Goseiger try to handle Dark Gosei Knight, believing that he is the final key required for Brajira's Nega-End ceremony. Plot At the Amachi Astronomical Institute, as Alata and Eri look over the unconscious Nozomu, the Master Head reveals that the Nega End is a modified version of Brajira's End Tensou Technique that takes life instead of its intended purpose to restore life. As Eri stays with Datas to look after Nozomu, using her singing to heal Nozomu from the residual energy from Brajira's attack on him, the others head to the Land Wedge where the Gosei Angels realize that Brajira needs their Gosei Power before he arrives with Dark Gosei Knight. Having no choice, the four Goseigers transform until Alata stops them upon realizing that Brajira intends to sacrifice Dark Gosei Knight to complete the final wedge. As a result, the four Goseigers find that they are unable to defeat Dark Gosei Knight with brute force as they try to snap him out of his brainwashing before Gosei Red assumes his super form. The others assume their Super Goseiger forms to fight Rō-O-Zā-Ri of the Hydrapan Headder, who keeps them from meddling in Super Gosei Red's fight with Dark Gosei Knight, as Super Gosei Pink arrives to aid them before the Dark Headder enlarges and attacks the city. Nozomu wakes up as Professor Amachi reveals that he knew about Datas as he tells Datas to help the others. As Super Gosei Red is knocked out of his form by Dark Gosei Knight, the others use Gosei Ultimate to destroy Rō-O-Zā-Ri with Datas Hyper's help. The others arrive just as Alata manages to purge Gosei Knight of the Dark Gosei Power and revitalize him with his own Gosei Power, taking Gosei Knight to the Amachi Astronomical Institute. Once at the Institute, Nozomu presents Gosei Knight's drawing to him as his father reveals to the others that he learned the truth about the Gosei Angels from the Master Head prior to his possession. But the reunion is short lived as Rō-O-Zā-Ri's remains become the Sky Wedge, Gosei Knight actually serving as a decoy to ensure the Dark Headder's intended destruction, thus completing the arrangements for Brajira's Nega End. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Miracle Gosei Power *Gosei Pink - Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Black - Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Yellow - Rockrush, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Blue - Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Knight - Vulcan Headder, Knight Dynamic Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 19, . *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Pink **Post-Break: Gosei Red DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 12 features episodes 46-50: Epic 46: Gosei Knight is Targeted, Epic 47: The Trap of the Earth Salvation Plan, Epic 48: The Fighting Gosei Power, Epic 49: Fight Towards the Future, and Epic 50: Protecting the Planet is an Angel's Duty. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html See Also References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote